


[soundtrack] I don’t care if your balls are itchy please stop yelling (and other things Mitch never thought he’d have to say)

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: A soundtrack for the fic of the same name.





	[soundtrack] I don’t care if your balls are itchy please stop yelling (and other things Mitch never thought he’d have to say)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don’t care if your balls are itchy please stop yelling (and other things Mitch never thought he’d have to say)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180755) by [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima). 

  
A sountrack for "I don’t care if your balls are itchy please stop yelling (and other things Mitch never thought he’d have to say)" by noxnoctisanima!

Teenagers - My Chemical Romance  
Four Leaf Clover - Abra Moore  
Hangs the Moon - Arkells  
I Try to Think About Elvis - Patty Loveless  
Homeward Bound - Simon & Garfunkel  
I'm Yours - Jason Mraz  
The Universe is Laughing - The Guggenheim Grotto  
Futon Couch - Missy Higgins  
Everybody - Ingrid Michaelson  
Crack the Shutters - Snow Patrol  
ABC - The Jackson Five

[Listen to the soundtrack on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1IpRSJFIcYmUS0n8ceaGVD)


End file.
